LOVE
by djbig232
Summary: Wendy seems to be getting really scraed around Dipper ever since that day. Rated M: for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

LOVE

**Chapter 1**

"Wendy...Wendy...why?", dipper said in a low audible tone voice

So the teen couldn't hear. Dipper witnessed the one thing he wish he didn't. He saw Wendy kiss Robbie and the worst part Robbie saw that Dipper was there watching. So he slid his hand to her right ass cheek. This made dipper furious he wanted to do was hit him right then and there.

Of course he didn't, he knows that Wendy hates fighting so he just went back to work and decided to ignore it. When they were, done making out Wendy looked at Dipper.

"Hey kiddo whats up?" Said the smiling ginger.

"Oh..nothing just woke up" he lied but knew she would believe it knowing it was 12:30am.

"Oh" she said with a hint of nervousness in her tone.

She thought Robbie was gonna be over for a few minutes and she knew that he wasn't supposed to. Be here. But since Dipper was a nice guy and all and really acted weird around the sexy redheaded girl. So al she did was stared at him with the most cutest smile should could muster after her "activities" with Robbie.

Dipper saw her face and was, stunned on how beautiful and great she looked, she was wearing a green plaid long sleeve with the sleeves rolled up. She had many freckles they were on her face, arms and the top of her breast. He tried not looking but he stole a quick glance that she didn't notice.

But after that he nodded yes and that gave her the signal that he wasn't gonna tell gruncle stan. After 20 more minutes Robbie had left and the suckers started to flow in to see the "attractions". The day went by very fast so it felt as Wendy and Dipper were working for about an hour or two.

"HEY KIDS YOUR OFF THE CLOCK NOW GO HAVE FUN". Gruncle stan yelled from the top of the stairs. Wendy looked at Dipper and stared at him until she decided to speak.

"Hey Dipp you wanna come hang out with me and Robbie and the rest of the gang" she said in an energetic tone. Dipper hatred the idea the idea of Robbie being there but couldn't resist the fun he had last time he hung out with them.

"Uh sure just let me get my stuff.. where are we going anyway"

He said so he knew what to wear.

"Were going to go to the park and then to a party" she said.

"Ok hold on I'll be back then" Dipper said as he ran upstairs

When he left Wendy sat down and texted everybody that doctor fun times was coming. Tambre was especially excited she was, worried that he would never hang out again. when Wendy looked up she saw a different version of Dipper. He was wearing an Asking Gravity falls" t-shirt and black skinny jeans and Levi shoes. She started in awe for a couple of seconds until he moved from in front of her to the door.

"hey Wendy are you ready?" He said while putting his hands on the door ready to go. "Oh yeah Dipp I'm coming" Wendy said while getting up and smiling and dashed to the door as fast as possible just to beat Dipper outside so he wouldn't take her seat in the van.

To Dipper and Wendy's surprise everyone was outside waiting for both

"HEYY IT'S DOCTOR FUN TIMES,WHAT'S UP BRO"one of the guys in the van yelled. Dipper ran to the van and jumped in next to tambre and Wendy sat on the other side of him. Dipper blushed furiously.

(Dipper's thoughts)

" Oh god why did she have to sit next to me". To Dipper her natural smell was intoxicating. But since she put perfume on before she got in the van. Dipper wanted to go insane and just make his move.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Love**

After the trip and agonizing mental pain of sitting between two beautiful girls the van finally stopped and everyone jumped out of the van to look at the vast Greenland the were standing on.

Alright guys lets have some fun!" Wendy said in a really excited tone of voice. "Yo Thomas did you get the water balloons and the booze" Robbie said with a concerning voice because he knows Thomas can forget**.**

Dipper was about to go sit near a tree until one of the members of the gang tackled him. This caused him to flinch so he didn't see who got him. But when he looked up he blushed hard and looked to the side.

(Wendy pov)

As she survey the Greenland park she saw a young not to happy Dipper about to walk to a tree and sit but decided to do something about it.

(In her mind)

Whats wrong with him does he not want to be here. Or did he just not know what to do right now. I'm going to go see what's wrong here and now no one can gang with me and mope around.

(End)

She ran as fast as she could so she can catch the 11 year old boy before he sat down. Right as she reached him get hat had fallen off so there was nothing to keep her hair back so it was naturally flowing in the air. When she blip

Got close enough she dived and got him to the ground with ease.

(Joint pov)

"Hey Dipp are you ok?" Wendy asked in a calming tone with her arms by his face and legs near his looking straight down at the quivering child. "Uh.. yeah I am" Dipper could barely speak her scent was getting to him again.

She doubted Dipper was telling the truth so asked a different question. "Aee you worried about the booze and stuff Dipp" she asked with a sincere tone in her already beautiful voice.

Dipper looked up and stayed in her eyes for just a second before answering.

"Uh... yeah just a little bit wendy" he said completely lining to her. He wasnt planning on drinking anyway he's under age.

Wendy got off him after he gave her that answer and began speaking to him" it's ok Dipper you don't have to drink you can have some juice from the car" she said not taking her eyes of Dipper.

This made Dipper ferious why did she have to treat him like a kid why, he hated being talked to like this he was 11 years old now and knows what to do in these situations. He walked away with it a word and joined everyone around a fire they set as soon as they got here. Wendy was shocked that has never happened with Dipper he never just walked away without a nod or verbal communication before waking away. She didn't pay it much attention as she went to sit down near Robbie as he took the beers out of the cooler and offered everyone one.

"Hey puss you want a beer" Robbie said insulting Dipper

This only made dipper even more mad but he still kept his calm the best he could."No.. Robbie i don't want a beer" Dipper said in a calm voice."Why what's wrong you little pussy you can't take a beer or you'll get in trouble ha ha" he says in a loud voice to get everyone's attention. The gang is all starting at Dipper to see what he was gonna say to Robbie after he insulted Dipper. Dipper was now very furious and everyone could see it in his eyes he answers Robbie insult but not the way everyone thought. "You know what give the FUCKING beer you make up wearing bitch" he practically yelled at Robbie.

Dipper stormed up to Robbie and snatches the beer from him and opens it and drinks half the can of the beer. Dipper still looking furious the band m gang were all looking at him with wide eyes all looked like they were afraid of him. " hey kid look at this" robbie said as he grabed wendy and kissed her right in front of Dipper. Now it was on there were no words to describe how pissed he everyone was really afraid except for Robbie. The all looked at Dipper very scared dipper didn't know but he was crushing the beer can he had in his hand.

Dipper screamed and ran towards Robbie but before any type of collision Thomas jumped in does way and stops him from getting closer. " Dipoer calm down this is not you can down" thomas said in a nervous tone."no no no why.. just why! Him" Dipper yelled as he calmed down enough to turn around and walk away without another word.

(Wendy's descriptive pov)

She saw something that she had never saw in Dipper before ANGER & HATRED.


	3. Explanation

Hey guys Well it's me

They know that you dumbass

Well aren't you a moody person….. Anyway

Guys give me some time for another chapter ok soooo yea….  
GIVE ME suggestions about more stories for more cartoons…..


End file.
